The subject matter herein relates generally to an electrical connector system that has a connector position assurance device.
In some electrical connector systems, a coupling mechanism is used when a first connector is mated to a second connector to hold the first and second connectors in mating contact such that a conductive pathway is formed through the connectors. The coupling mechanism is designed to withstand forces that would pull the connectors apart and break the conductive pathway. For example, the coupling mechanism may include one or more bolts, latches, adhesives, or the like. Some electrical connector systems utilize a primary latch on one of the connectors that extends generally parallel to the mating axis of the first and second connectors and engages a latching surface of the corresponding connector.
When the primary latch is engaged, the latch is designed to prohibit unintentional uncoupling of the first and second connectors in response to a certain amount of force in the uncoupling direction. However, this function of the primary latch may fail if the primary latch does not properly engage the latching surface of the corresponding connector and/or if the applied force in the uncoupling direction exceeds a threshold allowable amount which causes the latch to deflect even if the latch is properly engaged. For example, due to a narrow clearance, it may not be possible to visually verify that the latch is properly engaged and the connectors are fully mated. As a result, there is a risk that the connectors may uncouple which breaks the conductive pathway. To ensure that the latch is properly engaged and/or to reinforce the latch, some connector systems utilize connector position assurance (CPA) devices.
Typical known CPA devices are designed to be wedged underneath the primary latch in an insertion direction that is generally parallel to the primary latch (e.g., the axis defined by the extension of the latch). The CPA device functions to block the primary latch from deflecting and disengaging the latching surface of the corresponding connector by filling the gap that the latch would deflect into. However, these CPA devices may be difficult to use with connector systems implemented in applications that have tight clearances, such as in automotive applications. For example, some known CPA devices may not have a low enough profile for use in tight clearance applications. Furthermore, the CPA devices are usually loaded from an end of the one connector in the mating direction, and there may not be enough room for such travel, whether or not the CPA device has a large profile. The mating direction of the CPA device may be parallel to the mating plane of the connectors, such that all actuation (e.g., the mating of the connectors and the loading of the CPA device) is in only one plane. This redundancy may cause a user that assembles the connector systems to overlook and improperly load the CPA device.
It is also noted that typical CPA devices are designed only to ensure that the primary latch is engaged with the latching surface of the corresponding connector and to block the deflection of the primary latch. As such, even with the CPA device, the primary latch is still the only coupling mechanism that prohibits the connectors from uncoupling. A need remains for a CPA device for an electrical connector system that addresses the problems associated with known CPA devices and also provides a secondary lock in addition to the primary latch that prohibits the connectors from uncoupling while the lock is engaged.